


Kisses In Front of Vanities

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a fanart on tumblr by alvadee. Erik helps his prima donna put on make up for her first opera as leading lady. For purely professional purposes, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses In Front of Vanities

She smiled as she leant forward, closing her eyes, “Angel, I must say, I’ve never experienced another helping me with my makeup before. Much less a man.” Christine had yet to put on her costume so she was just dressed in a corset which did not help Erik at all. She was sitting in a velvet wainscot chair, her naked legs nearly touching his long clothed ones as he sat forward to apply eye shadow. **  
**

He closed his eyes for a second, his hand stilling, to calm himself. Forget that Christine was a beautiful creature. Forget that she was the only person to love him for who he truly was. Forget that he was just a mere man that had urges when it came to his living bride. Forget that his beloved was finally gaining the recognition that she deserved. She was finally prima donna at Opera Populaire and without him interjecting. He wasn’t a proud lover with his beautiful bride. He was just the overseer and she was just prima donna. He was going to be fully professional when putting on his love’s- his prima donna’s makeup. After he put on the final flourishes of the mascara, he found himself looking into her jade colored eyes. Her lips curved into a smile, “Hello, my handsome angel.. Do I look beautiful enough?”

The foolish girl! Of course she was beautiful enough. She was always beautiful enough, with or without her makeup. He held back a groan as she leaned forward, her hands placed on his knees, her beautiful eyes staring into his haunted ones, “My angel?”

He felt his cheeks warm and looked away, pretending to grab the lipstick. He gave her a look and she laughed before pressing her lips together in a pout. He pecked her lips, he really couldn’t resist, before slowly painting her lips with the dark red color. After several swishes of the brush, he felt his love’s lips start to pull back.

“How much do you plan on putting on me?” She turned towards to the mirror only to let out a horrified squeak. She grabbed a paper fan off the vanity and gently slapped his chest, “Why did you put on so much?” He merely laughed, his large arms wrapped around her thin waist before pulling her close, into his lap. She pouted and he let out a full blown smile of contentment, “So I can do this, my bride..” before he pressed a firm kiss onto her lips.

She let out a content sigh into the kiss and, as he deepened the kiss, closed her eyes. His hands slowly, tenderly, trailed from her waist up to her back, as her lips began to respond back. Her balled up hands fell from his chest and uncurled before wrapping them around his neck. Her lips parted and he swiftly took the chance, deepening the kiss more, his eyes closing. The kiss was intoxicating like all of the others were but the longer they kissed, the more emotion he conveyed into it. How beautiful he thought she was. How proud he was of her. How well he knew she would do. How much he would support her. How much he loved her. How much he- before the last emotion could be fully conveyed, he pulled away. Their lips parted from one another’s and she almost whimpered from the lost. She didn’t dare open her eyes right away, worried that she would somehow forget the magic of the kiss.

“We can’t have you out of breath before the opera now, can we?”

Her eyes flew open, taking in the sight of her husband. A knock on the door. Eyes narrowing with adoration, her hand his neck and reached up to wipe his lips, “You have something on your lips, my love..”


End file.
